My Sweet Senior
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Matthew Kim atau yang akrab disapa BM, menyukai seniornya di Universitas. Dia selalu menggoda seniornya kapanpun dan di manapun. Di lain sisi sang senior tak kunjung membalas perasaannya. Apa yang membuatnya ragu?/My first ff BMxEunhyuk. BM from grup K.A.R.D and Eunhyuk from Super Junior/BL/Oneshoot/Review?


My sweet senior

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's Note: INI FF BMxEUNHYUK. Bagi yang tidak tahu siapa itu BM, dia itu member grup K.A.R.D. untuk lengkapnya silahkan searching sendiri di mbah gugel. Saya tidak berkhianat pada Haehyuk ya, ini cuma selingan wkwkwk….

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos,BL, Dll DLDR! I've warned you!

Pair: BMxHyuk. Ingat ini BMxEunhyuk!

Rate: T

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk sunbae boleh bicara sebentar?" Eunhyuk, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan seni di Universitas Kyunghee berbalik ke belakang begitu ada yang memanggilnya. Rambut blondenya bergerak pelan saat ia menoleh. Di depannya ada mahasiswa yang ia kenali sebagai juniornya berdiri canggung.

"Ya Taehyung?" Taehyung atau lebih sering dipanggil menggaruk belakang kepalanya tampak salah tingkah. Menoleh kanan-kiri memastikan tak ada yang melihat. Wajahnya memerah. Wajah senior di depannya sangat imut.

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat yang lain?" Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, menaruh jari telunjuk di dagu tanda berpikir. berusaha menahan diri agar tak menerjang Eunhyuk saat ini juga karena begitu imut.

"Tapi tidak lama kan? Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi." mengangguk cepat dan menghela Eunhyuk untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk begitu berhenti melangkah, juniornya itu membawanya ke taman belakang gedung Universitas. Taman ini tergolong masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang. J. Seph mengambil nafas, mempersiapkan hatinya. Berdeham sejenak sebelum berbicara.

"Eunhyuk sunbae maukah kau-"

"Ternyata kau ada di sini. Aku tidak ada kau malah berselingkuh dengan pria lain." Eunhyuk tersentak saat lengannya ditarik ke belakang. Punggungnya membentur dada bidang seseorang yang menariknya. Dia menengadah.

"Matthew Kim, kau ini apa-apaan?!"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku BM, Eunhyukie. BM,"ucap BM mengeja namanya seperti mengajari anak TK. Eunhyuk memutar bola mata, menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan BM.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Mencarimu tentu saja. Oh hai , tadi kau dicari Somin. Ayo Eunhyukie…" BM menarik tangan Eunhyuk menjauh dari sana, melihat sekilas dan berlalu pergi. Eunhyuk sudah melawan tapi tenaganya jelas kalah jauh dengan BM yang berbadan besar dipenuhi otot. Dia hanya memberi senyuman minta maaf pada yang tak bicara apa-apa di tempatnya. Terkejut mungkin.

BM menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas tangan Eunhyuk di depan perpustakaan utama Universitas.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Matthew Kim? Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" Tanya Eunhyuk jengkel. BM atau bernama asli Matthew Kim adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari California LA, Amerika serikat. Dia blasteran Amerika-Korea. Berstatus sebagai mahasiswa tingkat 2 yang mempunyai banyak fans di Universitas karena wajahnya yang tampan. Perpaduan wajah barat dan juga Asia. Matanya sipit seperti orang korea kebanyakan yang akan membuat berdebar saat mata itu tertuju padamu, alisnya tebal, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tebal tapi kecil yang disiapkan untuk ciuman-ciuman panjang, bibirnya juga sering terangkat membentuk seringaian menggoda yang akan membuatmu merona, wajahnya berbentuk oval dengan garis wajah tegas. Secara keseluruhan wajah Matthew adalah tipe wajah berkarisma yang akan langsung disukai banyak orang. Tubuhnya tinggi sekitar 186 cm, tidak hanya itu. Tubuhnya juga mengundang decak kagum bagi yang melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh itu dipenuhi otot yang mengagumkan. Bisepnya menyembul berlekuk-lekuk seperti gunung, dadanya bidang yang mengundang untuk bersandar manja di sana, perutnya sixpack menggoda karena dia sering memperlihatkannya saat menari, tangannya besar dan kuat siap untuk mengenggam tanganmu erat. Matthew seumpama dewa-dewa Yunani. Fisiknya sangat sempurna. Eunhyuk sebenarnya juga terpesona tapi semua hancur saat Matthew selalu menggodanya. Memanggilnya baby seenaknya, dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya. Semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di Universitas Kyunghee tahu kalau BM tertarik pada Eunhyuk sejak awal mereka bertemu. Mereka juga sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan BM yang selalu mengejar dan menggoda Eunhyuk di manapun dan kapanpun itu. Eunhyuk risih dibuatnya. Kali ini dia mengganggunya lagi.

"Aku hanya menjauhkan milikku dari seseorang yang ingin merebutnya," jawab BM santai. Menaikan bahunya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak sopan tadi. Aku sedang berbicara dengan Taehyung dan kau malah menyeretku begitu!" Eunhyuk memukul bahu BM yang tentu tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Ingat, perbedaan tubuh mereka sangat jauh. Eunhyuk bahkan harus mendongak untuk berbicara dengan BM. Kadang itu membuatnya kesal.

"Ya ya, I am sorry ok? Sudahlah apa kau ada kelas sekarang?" Eunhyuk mendengus, mencebikkan bibirnya pada BM yang langsung mengusap kepalanya gemas.

"Baby, don't angry with me ok? Sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Ayo…" sebelum Eunhyuk protes BM sudah menarik tangan lentik Eunhyuk yang terlihat pas berada dalam genggamannya, menuju kantin. Mengabaikan omelan Eunhyuk yang mengalun merdu menembus indra pendengarannya.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana?" BM menghentikan laju motor besarnya di samping Eunhyuk begitu melihat pujaan hatinya berjalan kaki. Melepaskan helmnya menaruhnya di atas tangki motor. Dia ingin ke kafe yang dekat dengan universitas tadi, tapi begitu melihat Eunhyuk dia langsung melupakan tujuannya. Eunhyuk adalah prioritasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Eunhyuk datar. BM bersiul menggoda.

"Galaknya kekasihku."

"Siapa yang bilang aku ini kekasihmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketus.

"Of course me, baby." Eunhyuk lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Hei baby, wanna go with me?" tidak dijawab. Eunhyuk terus berjalan. Lelaki manis itu menjerit terkejut saat satu lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya, tubuhnya terangkat dan di dudukkan di jok belakang motor besar BM. Matanya berkedip-kedip memproses apa yang terjadi. BM terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Eunhyukie neomu kiyeowo~

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jeritnya saat tersadar sepenuhnya. BM menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada stang motor.

"Mengangkatmu dan mendudukkanmu di motorku," jawabnya santai. Dengan tubuh besar berototnya mengangkat Eunhyuk yang bertubuh ramping sangatlah gampang. Dia begitu gemas dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal,menurunkan kakinya ingin kembali berjalan tapi terhalang oleh BM.

"Where are you go, baby?"

"Awas, aku mau jalan."

"Oh no no, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjalan kaki di hawa sepanas ini. Biarkan aku mengantarmu." Tanpa mau mendengar penolakan Eunhyuk, BM segera mengambil helm dan memakaikannya di kepala Eunhyuk. Menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk melingkar di pinggangnya dan segera melajukan motornya membelah jalanan. BM tertawa sepanjang jalan karena Eunhyuk terus memarahinya dan meminta turun.

.

.

.

Langit begitu mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan.

Eunhyuk mengusap-usap lengannya saat angin berhembus cukup kencang. Dia tidak memakai jaket atau sweater hari ini. Hari sudah semakin sore. Eunhyuk harus segera pulang sebelum hujan. Mengusap lengan sekali lagi, lelaki manis itu bersiap melangkah pergi. Eunhyuk berhenti saat sebuah payung berwarna biru terjulur di depannya. Mengernyit menemukan BM yang mengulurkannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Lelaki bergolongan darah A itu meraih tangan kanan Eunhyuk dan menaruh payungnya di genggaman tangannya. Setelah itu melepas jaket hitamnya, menyisakan kaus putih ketat yang mencetak ototnya. Mendekati Eunhyuk dan menyampirkan jaketnya di tubuh lelaki manis itu. Yang tentu saja sangat kebesaran untuknya. Eunhyuk menatapnya bingung.

"Pakai itu, kau itu tidak tahan dingin." Bagaimana lelaki ini tahu Eunhyuk tidak tahan dingin? Belum sempat bertanya BM kembali menyela.

"Dan pakai juga payungnya. Kalau anginnya semakin besar lebih baik berteduh saja dulu. Nanti kau malah terbang terbawa angin."

"Ya! Kau!"

"Sudah ya, I have class this time so I can't sent you go home. Sorry baby, be careful ok? I love you~" Eunhyuk mematung saat dengan santainya BM mencium pipinya dan langsung pergi setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah. Untunglah tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu. BM itu suka sekali berbuat hal tak terduga dan membuat jantungnya berdebar. Memperlakukannya seperti kekasihnya sendiri. Walau BM memang sering mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasihnya tapi sesungguhnya Eunhyuk masih bimbang dan ragu. Apa yang BM katakan adalah kebenaran atau hanya ucapan iseng semata? Kalau dilihat, BM memang tidak pernah terlihat terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki atau perempuan lain. Interaksi dengan teman-temannya pun sangat biasa dan normal. Hanya kepadanyalah perlakuannya sangat berbeda. Walau suka iseng menggodanya, tapi BM juga memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Eunhyuk tidak menutup mata akan hal itu. Semua itu membuatnya bingung. Eunhyuk takut BM hanya mempermainkannya. Mengingat lelaki blasteran itu begitu populer. Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya tegap berotot. Banyak wanita yang mengejarnya. Kenapa BM malah mendekatinya yang jelas-jelas sangat biasa dibandingkan dengan para wanita yang menyukainya? Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat ke langit yang semakin gelap. Dia membuka payungnya karena gerimis. Pulang ke rumahnya dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh Matthew Kim.

.

.

.

"Pagi Eunhyuk sunbaenim."

"Pagi Taehyung." Eunhyuk tersenyum manis membalas sapaan adik kelasnya. Melihat seniornya begitu kesulitan membawa banyak map ingin membantu Eunhyuk mengangkat sebagian map yang menumpuk di tangannya.

"Tidak usah terimakasih, aku bisa sendiri. Kau tidak ada kelas, Taehyung?" menggeleng. Melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak, kuliahku dimulai dua jam lagi. Ah sunbae, panggil aku saja, seperti yang lainnya. Rasanya agak aneh jika ada yang memanggilku dengan nama asli begitu." Eunhyuk terkekeh kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah . Lalu untuk apa kau pagi-pagi begini sudah di Universitas?" mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor,sesekali balik menyapa jika ada yang mengucapkan salam pada mereka.

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan di sini. Sunbae sendiri, ada kelas pagi ini?"

"Ah aku tidak ada kelas hari ini tapi aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas dan menyerahkan data klub dance siang ini."

"Perlu bantuan, sunbae?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Kau juga pasti harus mengerjakan hal lain, aku tidak mau merepotkan. Lagipula tinggal sedikit lagi laporan ini selesai." tersenyum tipis. Sayang sekali, padahal dia ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berdekatan dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi sepertinya mereka memang tidak berjodoh.

" oppa~" dari kejauhan terdengar suara yang memanggil . Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berjalan mendekat.

"Somin," ucap pelan. Wanita yang bernama Somin itu tersenyum sopan pada Eunhyuk dan langsung menghadap .

"Kau darimana saja? Ayo cepat, teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu." Dia menarik pelan lengan . Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka. Manis.

"Kalian ini manis sekali. Sudah sana pergi, terimakasih sudah menemaniku." dan Somin tersenyum malu tampak salah tingkah. Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan dan Somin.

.

.

Eunhyuk berdiri di depan klub dance. Niatnya ingin mengerjakan laporan di sana karena dia tahu pagi ini pasti ruangan klub kosong. Tapi sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara musik dari dalam. Sepertinya ada seseorang. Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini sudah berlatih dance?

Eunhyuk membuka pintu. Memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah menari memungungginya. Diiringi musik dari grup K.A.R.D berjudul Don't Recall. Sentuhan musik yang terdengar santai tapi kuat di beberapa bagian. Eunhyuk dibuat terpesona oleh dance lelaki yang tengah menari itu. Lelaki yang tak lain adalah Matthew Kim. Lelaki itu menari dengan begitu luwes tanpa beban. Wajahnya serius terkesan buas saat sampai di gerakkan tangan yang seperti mencengkram dari bawah lutut terus ke atas. Seperti seekor singa yang ingin mencengkram. Eunhyuk mematung saat Matthew membuka kausnya. Memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya yang begitu seksi. Dadanya bidang, otot bisepnya menyembul dan semakin jelas saat ia merenggangkannya, perutnya sixpack di tambah keringat yang berjatuhan membasahi tubuhnya. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah sempurna. Eunhyuk ingin berbalik tapi terinterupsi. Lelaki itu menyadari kehadirannya dan berbalik.

"Eunhyukie, ayo masuk. Jangan mengintipku begitu. Kalau dari dekat kan kau bisa puas memperhatikan tubuh kekarku ini." BM mengambil map-map di tangan Eunhyuk, meletakkannya di lantai dan segera menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam.

"Siapa yang mengintipmu? Percaya diri sekali," cibir Eunhyuk. BM terkekeh, mengusap puncak kepala Eunhyuk yang dibalas protesan dari yang empunya.

"Kau lucu sekali. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu tadi hm?"

"Aku ingin masuk, tapi kau ada di dalam menari dengan tak senonoh." Dahi BM mengerut bingung.

"Tak senonoh?"

"Kau menari dengan bershirtless ria begitu. Kalau para wanita melihat bagaimana?" BM diam sebentar sebelum tertawa keras. Kali ini Eunhyuk yang dibuat bingung. Kenapa lelaki ini tertawa begitu? Apa Eunhyuk salah bicara?

"Astaga Eunhyukie, kau cemburu? Manisnya kekasihku ini. Tenang saja baby, hanya kau yang bisa menikmati tubuhku ini. I'm yours." BM menyeringai. Mendektati Eunhyuk yang mundur perlahan hingga punggungnya membentur tembok. BM meletakkan tangannya di kanan dan kiri kepala Eunhyuk, mengurungnya agar tak lari. Eunhyuk menjadi gugup. Melirik sekitar untuk mencari celah kabur.

"Si-siapa yang cemburu? Dan kenapa kau terus mengatakan kalau aku ini kekasihmu? Jangan bercanda!" Eunhyuk semakin gugup. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia bisa melihat seluruh tubuh atas Matthew secara jelas. Seringai BM berubah menjadi senyum lembut saat menyadari dibalik kata-kata Eunhyuk. Mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu ragu? Kau tidak menjawab pernyataan cintaku karena kau mengira aku tidak serius padamu?" Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, hanya terus menunduk. Tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Karena apa yang dikatakan BM memang benar. Sebenarnya sudah lama Matthew Kim menyatakan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk. Memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi karena sifat Matthew yang terlihat seperti main-main Eunhyuk menjadi ragu. Di hari kedua sehabis pernyataan cinta itu Matthew menarik tangannya dan kembali menyatakan perasaannya tapi bukan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi dengan berani dia meminta untuk menikah. Bayangkan, menikah!

"Lee Eunhyuk menikahlah denganku?" saat itu Eunhyuk langsung melayangkan pukulan maut ke kepala Matthew dan segera berlalu pergi dengan dengusan keras. Diiringi siulan menggoda dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang kebetulan menyaksikan 'propose' tersebut.

BM mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk agar menatap matanya.

"Hei tatap mataku, baby." Mau tak mau Eunhyuk menatap mata dengan iris hitam di depannya. Mata yang kini menatapnya penuh kelembutan.

"Aku serius padamu Eunhyuk. Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, aku bisa bersumpah jika kau mau," ucapnya penuh kesungguhan. Dia benar-benar serius. Tak pernah sebersitpun ada rasa ingin mempermainkan Eunhyuk. Cintanya tulus. Tapi dia berusaha mengerti perasaan seniornya ini. Dia sebenarnya tahu keraguan Eunhyuk karena banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Eunhyuk pasti mengira dia seorang player. Tapi dia tidak seperti itu. Dia harus membuktikannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Eunhyuk. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Ah sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menikah denganmu." Eunhyuk mencubit lengan BM keras. Memperlihatkan raut wajah jengkel yang imut.

"Kau mulai lagi!"

"Maaf-maaf. Aku serius, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku akan menjagamu. Kalau aku menyakitimu kau bisa memukulku sekeras yang kau mau." Rasanya Eunhyuk ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi serius BM. Wajahnya itu lucu sekali.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh menyukaiku?"

"Mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sweetheart," koreksi BM cepat. Memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak mempermainkanku kan?"

"Aku bisa menikahimu sekarang juga sebagai bukti kalau aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu. Sebentar, aku akan menghubungi pendeta terdekat di sini." BM melepas kungkungannya. Mencari iphonenya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar dan langsung menghubungi seseorang. Iris hitam Eunhyuk melebar selebar-lebarnya. Astaga BM sudah gila! Dia benar-benar menghubungi seseorang. Buru-buru Eunhyuk menghampiri BM dan menarik iphonenya tepat saat BM mengucapkan 'halo dengan pendeta Kim'.

"Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" maki Eunhyuk langsung. Tak percaya BM berani melakukan hal seperti tadi. Dahi BM mengerut.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kan sudah kubilang aku mau menghubungi pendeta supaya bisa menikahkan kita, kau mau bukti kan?" jawabnya polos. Eunhyuk menepuk keningnya. Lelaki ini benar-benar!

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? Ah, apa kau ingin kita bertunangan dulu, begitu?"

"Ah sudahlah, bicara denganmu tak akan ada habisnya."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu, baby? I Love you. I really love you…" BM mengelus pipi putih Eunhyuk yang telah dihiasi rona merah. Manis. Sangat manis. BM tak akan bosan memandanginya berapa lamapun.

"Aku…"

"Jawablah dengan jujur," pintanya dengan suara berat yang rendah. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat terasa di wajah Eunhyuk, membuatnya semakin merona dengan debar jantung yang begitu cepat. Eunhyuk menutup matanya, mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Saat membuka mata iris hitamnya bertubrukan dengan mata sipit nan tajam milik BM. Dia tersenyum manis.

"I Love you too Matthew Kim," ucap Eunhyuk lembut disertai senyum memikat. BM terdiam sebentar untuk kemudian bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman lebar. Dia terkekeh pelan dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Memeluknya erat dengan rasa bahagia yang melimpah. Eunhyuk tersentak saat tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit telanjang Matthew. Rasanya hangat dan membuat berdebar. Dadanya sangat bidang dan keras. Seperti ditempa bertahun-tahun. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang berkeringat membuat hawa di sekitar mereka menjadi panas. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah sempurna.

"Terimakasih sweetheart. I love you. I love you for the rest of my life." Eunhyuk tertawa manis di pelukan BM yang menenggelamkannya. Dia benar-benar tenggelam karena badan BM yang memang besar dan tinggi. Membalas pelukan BM dan menjawab.

"Ya ya aku tahu kau mencintaiku haha…" BM melepas pelukannya. Menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Eunhyuk gemas. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan saat cintamu terbalas. BM berjanji akan selalu menjaga Eunhyuk dan melindunginya. Oh dan tentu saja menjaga hubungan mereka sampai ke jenjang pernikahan nanti. Rasanya sungguh tidak sabar menantikan saat dirinya dan Eunhyuk berdiri di altar nanti.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh begitu?" Tanya Eunhyuk begitu melihat BM tersenyum-senyum sendiri. BM menggeleng pelan dan kembali memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia. I love you Eunhyuk."

"I love you too…"

"Ayo ku kenalkan pada orangtuaku."

"Mwo?!"

.

.

END

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Wanna review?


End file.
